


Countdown of Love

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon - Manga, Cute, During Canon, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: A small series of Chuntaka one-shots counting down from 10!
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Countdown of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the DakaIchi Discord, I got help deciding my next DakaIchi fic: a set of one-shots! I've done a 'A to Z' type fic on FF before, so I thought I'd give '10 to 1' a try!
> 
> DakaIchi is owned by Hashigo Sakurabi-sensei.
> 
> Here we go~!

The first hug had taken Takato by complete surprise; the fact that Azumaya-kun had just requested to have sex with him was one thing, but the fact that he was actually _acting_ on that tasteless joke was another. He had never been met with such force before, nor had he ever seen such a lust-filled gaze before. The feel of Azumaya-kun's mouth against his own was so rough, yet there was no discomfort. His hands were moving across his body so much with no signs of letting go, yet the touch was as soft as silk. What was wrong with him? He should be pushing the idiot off him, not giving into this nonsense!

"M-mmnh~!"

"Ah, I found your sweet spot~"

Takato felt himself flinch as Junta only held him tighter- as if he was swearing to never let go of him. That no matter how hard Takato would try, he wouldn't be able to run away.

And for some reason...Takato felt himself unable to pry away from such a strong embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second hug had been just a few weeks after the awards ceremony. After such intensity, not being bombarded with such was beginning to grate on Takato's nerves. Chunta had sworn to keep in touch, and yet the stupid angel didn't even send him so much as a text!

And yet somehow here he was; in a car, in the middle of nowhere, and Chunta about to devour him. The intensity was even greater than it had been during the shooting of Midday Star; Chunta had gone straight to it. Takato had given his defiance and Chunta had gone in with everything he had.

"Look at this...my belly is all covered by Takato-san..."

A new shade of red flushed over his skin as he heard the ecstasy in Chunta's voice. Tears stung his eyes. In the heat of it all, he could hear Chunta saying something, but the creaking of the seat and his own labored breath made it hard to piece together- somewhere in there was 'happy', his name, and 'love'.

Despite being unable to answer back, Takato's arms clinging tightly around the other's back was enough of an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third hug had been by all means in thanks to his poor choice of words. Telling the stupid angel "there's no reason to hold back" easily came back to haunt him just days after. Now he was stuck in a rental studio, in his old high school's uniform, once again giving into the demands of the younger male.

The electrifying sensation of Chunta's hands against his body had become a natural sensation. Such a heat now had now warmed his body like a second nature, providing such a strong sense of both love and lust. If this was him without holding back, just how long would Takato be able to last? This alone was already so much heat, so much desire...so much love.

"Shall we do it again? This time on the teacher's desk..."

Before Takato could even begin to deny another hug, the stupid angel's drive had taken over, another wave of heat warming over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fourth hug had been much different than the ones prior. The force Chunta had used wasn't the same; it was like a beast who had his prey stolen from him- personifying Chunta's uncomfortable feeling that he had been taken away from him. This wasn't Chunta. Chunta never sounded so angry, so _desperate_ to show how he felt about him.

Takato couldn't understand it, he didn't do anything- that much he could be positive about; Chunta had no reason to be so worried and do this. There was no...

"I understand, I won't give it to you."

"N-No! I wa-want it!" The plea in his own voice surprised him, but the fear that Chunta would actually leave if he backed down was strong.

The hug was so forceful, but Takato could only think about the man who was ravaging him. Losing Chunta over this....Takato wouldn't allow that. 

The bed was cold when he came to from such a hug.

"Chunta? I....didn't run away....so.....why aren't you here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fifth hug had been so soft; both a begging for forgiveness and a flood of love covering Takato in the form of Chunta. Being loved this much...Takato wondered how Chunta dedicated so much to him, to the extent no one had ever done before. The amount of love Chunta continuously gave him blew him away with each and every embrace.

"Thank you so much, for saying that you love me."

Like recovering from a burn, the hug was so soothing; Chunta was both gentle, yet still fierce with the usual desire that brought Takato assurance and comfort. He couldn't begin to (nor would he ever) tell Chunta how relieved he was that he was still with him. The feel of him all over his body, the scent of sweat and their shampoo, everything took Takato by storm.

"Just how much do you want me to be addicted to you?"

He would never say, but Takato was already addicted far beyond the point of return to Chunta's hugs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sixth hug was the most unique to Takato at the time. The cool, sea-tinged night breeze that had melted with Chunta's warmth had created such a pleasant sensation. The soft, grainy sand followed their movements, giving Chunta the excuse to hold Takato in his lap. Although it was embarrassing to be kept in Chunta's lap, his partner had once again done everything he could to make Takato as comfortable as possible. Despite being clothed, it was still as stimulating as it normally was. 

"Recently you've been hiding your face more, Takato-san. You've been holding back your voice too."

Of course he would be- there was no way he was going to let Chunta see his reaction! Just what kind of reaction would the stupid angel have if he did?!

Under the star-filled Hawaiian sky, that hug was by far one of the more memorable ones to Takato.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The seventh hug was one that Takato swore never to bring up again. A cheap, plain hotel, the rough manner in which they had engaged in a rather dull embrace, and the only noise that cut through the air being his gasps for breath. There was no passion, no desire, just an emptiness to get it over with. Chun- Azumaya-kun had been forceful as usual, but the usual affection was an unforgiving invitation to satisfy what never could be satisfied.

But with this, everything would be okay; Azumaya-kun would be able to continue growing as an actor, and he himself had enough of a repertoire to find other work. This was for the best, nothing else mattered. He was prepared for Azumaya-kun to hate him for as long as they were alive.

"I'll forget everything when morning comes..."

"....You really said it."

A shut-off, dark gray sky that brought in a dull dawn....

The scars of that embrace were forever etched into their hearts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The eighth hug had brought nothing but relief to both of them. Chunta's warmth that had immediately washed over him, the scent of Takato that had overwhelmed his sense of smell, the endless amount of desire overflowing in their gazes. What had only been a short amount of time separated felt like eternity, the craving to have each other had never been stronger.

Takato was almost surprised at how much he had relaxed as Junta flooded him with love. The world had been so cold and empty without the stupid angel's bright smile. With Takato in his sight once more, the world had once again been recolored with such vibrancy. With this, their love for each other was sealed with more kisses and hugs than either could count.

"....haha....Takato-san is on my bed."

"Hmph...baka..."

The hug that paved the way into their passion brought light into their world once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ninth hug had tugged at his heart- had practically stretched it to its very ends. Seeing the man he loved, the one who was always so strong, crying at the possibility of losing him a second time. Hearing the usually confident and bright voice overflow with fear, seeing yellow-green eyes filled with both love and uncertainty. Takato couldn't bear to let him hold onto such worry any longer.

"Takato-san, can I hug you?" The tears were warm as they fell over his fingers when he tried to wipe them away. "Can I kiss you too?" His voice was so small, like a child who was left alone in the dark and begging for help. "Is it okay for me to stay by your side?"

Takato pulled him into his arms, the slight tremors racking Chunta's frame calming with the embrace. "Chunta, from now on, let's stay together. For the rest of our lives" Such confidence in his voice, this resolve one of the few that he would never break. "You know what, no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you; and you do the same. Even though I've become weak."

Chunta's arms returned the embrace with such a strong grip, as if answering the conviction with his own.

"I love you....I love you, Takato-san....I love you...." A mantra of the one thing Chunta was sure of more than anything in the world, Takato tightening his hold as he leaned up.

"I love you too."

The strongest hug between them yet promised anything and everything to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tenth hug was now the tenth-million and counting, but Takato sees no reason to keep counting the endless amount of love that each embrace brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, nine to go! I'll update whenever I can!
> 
> As always, leave Comments/Kudos if you liked the story!
> 
> Until Next Time~! -SentaiRiderGirl426


End file.
